The improvements in technology and computing allow users to generate, transmit, and process documents without the delay that is generally associated with the transmission and receipt of physical documents. Users are able to scan, copy, fax, or otherwise take a physical document and generate an electronic document, which may be more easily and quickly distributed or processed.